


you know you love it (and me, maybe?)

by thewritingbarista



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Consensual, Deepthroating, Face Slapping, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Short One Shot, Spooning, Verbal Humiliation, WHY DID THIS TURN OUT SO MUCH MORE DIFFERENT THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD, i realize how random the ending is im so sorry im such a bad writer, just a little, not set at any specific time in the MCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingbarista/pseuds/thewritingbarista
Summary: Thor indulges in his Loki-centric kinks, one being face slapping. Another being vulnerability.The god of Thunder just loves messing around with his brother. Maybe a little too much.





	you know you love it (and me, maybe?)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I just spent twenty minutes trying to come up w/ a good plotty prompt for this group but being honest
> 
> I'm just here for some good ole fashioned face-slapping kink
> 
> seriously can't get enough of that shit
> 
> don't care who's doing the slapping or who's receiving it, as long as it's consensual & hot af to both parties I'm on board.
> 
> Bonus but totally not necessary: would love a 5 times + format thing, but like it's totally cool if that doesn't jive w/ your vision, don't want to cramp anyone's style <3
> 
>  
> 
> HELLO! I am so sorry the ending was really bad. I ended up getting a little too caught up in the moment and I feel like I derived a bit of the prompt. I also apologize if my characterizations of Loki and Thor aren't spot on - ya girl just got into the MCU this summer. Please enjoy!

The coarse rope wraps tightly around Loki’s wrists, just enough to not cut off his circulation. With his imprisoned arms over his head, Loki’s in a state of vulnerability. That’s what both Thor and Loki tell themselves, at least. Loki knows such things like this can’t confine him. He’s actually tested that out before once when he was bored.

“Remember the safeword?” Thor’s back was turned. He was kneeling before a large chest, digging for things he needed for the following event that planned.

Loki scoffs. “One of the most elementary words people use for purposes akin to this.”

Thor gives Loki the side eye. Straightening his back, Loki replies again in a meeker tone. “Red,” he mutters.

“Good.” Thor’s voice is low. Domineering Loki in every which way possible it’s almost unfair.

Loki fights the urge to break free from his chains and fucking _straddle_ him, because for all the love in the world, there isn’t enough to express for the Asgardian. Lately, he’s been wanting to tell Thor to mess him up so bad he won’t be able to face the Avengers in a skirmish. Wants Thor to tell him he’s been a bad boy, wants him to push him against the bed frame roughly like an animal in heat. There’s so much lust in his system and if it builds up even more he thinks he’s going to lose his _shit._ Which does not happen every day.

But that’s the exact reason why he’s in this situation in the first place, he tells himself calmly. So Loki bites his silver tongue, eyes trailing Thor’s every movement. His wrists have fallen limp in their restraints, dangling in the air.

“Let’s begin, then.” Thor sits himself down on a nearby chair that could damn well be a throne after he sits on it. He rests his chin on his hand, his teasing aquatic eyes glittering. _God,_ this man was beautiful. Loki could finish himself off and come undone right then and there, with Thor’s gaze undressing him like that. It was unbearably hot.

“Yes,” Loki’s smile is canny as he looks up at Thor and locks gazes with those hungry eyes, “Let’s.”

He’s already buck naked on the bed he’s been tied to. Loki licks his lips slowly, never ridding eye contact from Thor. He doesn’t want to pop the cork off the champagne bottle so quickly. Starting off slow and steady has always been his more preferred method. Although Thor doesn’t look as interested as Loki wants him to, that’s going to change soon. Loki wants to delude Thor’s perception of his own desires so strongly that he won’t know the difference between his dick or his hand. The thought of that sends a string of excitement down his spine, making Loki shudder. With Loki’s wrists useless, his arms are tucked neatly behind him, exposing his entire body. He thinks about how vulnerable he is right now, how he’s showing _everything_ to Thor. “Come help your poor brother,” he murmurs, voice smooth like honey.

Thor stands up. He begins to undress himself, starting with his top garments. Skin begins to peek out until his entire Dorito shaped torso is bare, and Loki chokes on air. His cock twitches, hungry for physical touch. Arms rippling with muscle adorn Thor’s broad-shouldered frame. Fucking eye candy. Loki never says that out loud, though. He would never.

It’s a dream. Thor hasn’t touched Loki in _months_ since the troubles in Midgard apparently never seem to secede. It’s been so fucking long that Loki bites his lip until it bleeds to numb his restless thoughts. As Thor slowly inches closer to the bedside, Loki fidgets in the shackles. A bead of sweat rolls down his forehead, his slender black hair slicked back. Thor’s attention is focused on his groin, and in no time his thick shaft is out in the open. He exhales, stroking himself lazily.

“Remember me?” Thor’s voice is gruff, drenched in lust. He’s already half hard. Loki swears he must have gotten bigger; a few extra three inches? Four?

“Vividly,” Loki’s got a firm resolve. He tries not to make it obvious that he’s _delighted._ He smiles slyly.

Thor reaches over Loki to remove his restraints from the bedpost, sitting him on the side of the bed. His wrists are behind his back. Thor stands in front of his brother, his assertive demeanor surging over Loki’s slender body like a boot about to step on an ant. His cock smears Loki’s cheek with precum, which Thor rubs around slowly in small circles, tantalizingly slow. Loki catches his own breath in his throat, his voice thrown under a carpet. Thor begins to stroke himself into full hardness, eyes raking the sight in front of him. His hand slowly increases in speed, and Loki can hear his uneven panting under his breath. He bites his lip again, tasting dried blood. The bitter jolt of iron stings on his tongue.

Loki’s hungry eyes watch as Thor jerks off lazily in front of him. He sees the tip of his brother’s length swollen red, glistening with precum that Loki just wants to devour. His size is impressive - Loki doesn’t even think he’ll be able to fit half of it into his mouth. He can already feel the soreness in his jaw.

“Open your mouth,” Thor says.

Loki obliges in half a second flat. He submits gratefully, as if caught red handed by a hot police officer. Those things happened in Midgard, right?  

Without a moment of hesitation, Thor places the tip of his shaft on Loki’s tongue, grinding against the friction. At this point he’s sporting a fine looking hard on, throbbing with arousal. He groans, and then switches gears. His hips snap forward, shoving into Loki ferociously.

“ _Fuuuuck_.”

Thor’s head is thrown back as Loki hungrily takes his entire cock all in. Swallows it like a pro.

What’s so erotic is that Loki has no gag reflex. His nose is pushed against the base of Thor’s shaft, and Thor can feel the back of Loki’s throat. The inside of Loki’s mouth is warm and inviting. Thor groans, gripping his brother’s hair tightly. They stay like that until Thor leaves his mouth with a _pop._ His cock is drenched in Loki’s saliva, glistening in all its glory. Strings of drool poke out of Loki’s mouth, but he doesn’t seem too bothered by it. Thor thrusts into Loki, watching his whole body tremble. Then, he pulls back out until only the tip of his length reaches Loki’s tongue before sinking in again. He maintains a steadfast pace, giving Loki just enough to not push him over the edge.

“You like that?” Thor asks. “You like sucking my cock like the slut you are?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, fucking Loki’s mouth like his life depended on it. He gives out more insults, driving Loki’s ego into the dirt with his boot. Calls him a whore. Things Loki would never confess to being called. Thor can’t help it. It feels irresistible, like Loki was a cold glass of lemonade on a hot summer day. How could he not while the opportunity was dangling in front of him?

He can’t stop his hips from moving, and the more Loki moans around his cock, the more turned on he gets. The man’s eyes have begun to tear up from not being able to breath through his mouth. His wrists have gone limp, tired of straining the rope. Meanwhile, he can still feel his neglected cock jump every time Thor scolds him. It makes him throb with desire, the need to mess Loki up even more.

He pulls out halfway, pushing his length against Loki’s cheek so the shape of it protrudes out so it looks like Loki has a lollipop in his mouth.

“Whose cockslut are you?” Thor growls, slapping Loki’s cheek. He hears the black haired man moan in response, his voice tinged with ecstasy.

Loki’s absolutely helpless like this.

Right now he wasn’t a man of Jotunheim, the prince of Asgard, or the God of Mischief. He was a man who desired the sins of the multiverse. And Thor was the only one who witnessed it all unfold.

When Thor finally pulls out, he’s breathless and sweaty but Loki looks even worse. Hell, he’s an absolute _mess._ His lips are swollen from taking Thor’s thick cock. He’s leaking precum like a waterhose onto the bed, outstretched arms shaking in the air. Thor’s about to delve back in, until a small, frantic voice echoes in the room.

“Thor,” Loki gasps, “let me come.” His voice is weak, but still feigns obstinacy.

Thor strikes him with his hand across the cheek roughly, causing Loki’s face to swerve to the side. “Do not ask for a plea you are not allowed to fulfill, brother,” he grunts, “and you cannot until I say so.” At that, Loki crumbles. His head falls completely slack to the side on his shoulder, exposing his pale neck and jutting collarbone.

“I… _nghh_ … hate you,” He lifts his head and scowls, breathless.

“Silence!” Thor yells gruffly, slapping him again. Loki’s entire body trembles, groaning. He’s still seated on the bed as he glares up at the man standing in front of him. Wordlessly, Thor begins to rub his member across Loki’s lips, prying them open slowly. After Loki finally submits and opens his mouth wide, Thor’s already hitting the back of his throat and has the black haired man barely breathing through his nose. Loki’s in a mixed haze of bliss from how stuffed and dirty he feels, and panic from not being able to breath after a whole minute of Thor deepthroating Loki’s throat. His thrusts are relentless, never letting out. Only when Loki begins to see a faint haze of darkness tickle the edge of his eyesight and is about to put his shaky fingers over Thor’s thigh does he feel him finally pull out. In an instant, Loki’s back is hunched over, gulping in deep breaths of air desperately after having his air supply cut off. His hair hangs limply by his face, cock still unbearably hard and dripping with precum. Loki opens his mouth, wanting to spit a nasty retort to his arrogant brother, but no words leave his tongue. So he just sits there, gathering his shaky breaths one by one.

“I know everything about you, brother,” Thor’s gripping Loki’s jet black hair again as he fucks into his mouth. “I know that you love when I pull your hair so hard it feels like it’ll tear. I know that you love when I tie you up and call you a cockslut. I know,” Thor says, his calloused palm running seductively across Loki’s smooth skin, “that you absolutely love when I do _this_.”

Loki, unable to speak, is only able to react to what Thor does. Despite how he used to hate it, Loki’s gotten used to Thor’s kinks. Every time Thor’s hand comes across his cheek roughly, Loki feels himself react. His entire body just _loses_ itself in short spurts of delight. It’s a small tinge of pain that melts away quickly as if a snowflake on a grill. The recoil always leaves Loki wanting more, more of _Thor._

He’s got to be out of his mind to get turned on by something like that. Which he is.

After what feels like a lifetime, Loki’s jaw is beginning to grow sore from having to take Thor all in. All he can think of is wanting to reach Thor’s climax as his swollen lips swallow his cock. His eyes are watering again, and his arms are starting to cramp up from being tied so tightly behind his back. He’s reaching his limit to how much more he can take from Thor, who continues on pumping in and out of Loki’s mouth like he had all the stamina in the world (which he probably did). There eventually comes to a point where Thor’s pace switches gears, his thrusts becoming erratic and uncontrollable. Every time his cock slams all the way to the hilt into Loki’s mouth, in a nanosecond Thor’s pulling away until he’s almost pulled out. Then he thrusts back in roughly, grunting with the effort. Thor’s in absolute bliss; he can feel the warmth of Loki’s mouth wrapped around his length, enveloping him in a haze of pleasure.

“Yeah…” Thor groans, “Shit, I’m close…” He leans down to slap Loki again, seeing his swollen cock twitch desperately.

At the last second, Thor miraculously pulls out, panting heavily. Loki’s gasping for air again, toes curling into the plush carpet beneath him.

“I need,” Loki gasps, “you to touch me.” His breaths are ragged.

“Why?” Thor asks teasingly, his beautiful blue irises gazing down at Loki. The black haired man’s arms writhe behind him, wanting desperately to just be the God of Mischief for one second.

“Because I can’t - _ahhh_ \- do it anymore,” Loki clenches his teeth and holds back a moan, but the safeword isn’t spoken.

“You’re a selfish god, brother,” Thor remarks, “it hasn’t even been that long yet.” With that, Thor leans in again. His hand fast as lightning, he grabs Loki’s cock and squeezes the base tightly. Loki practically _sobs,_ back arching. His hips try to fuck into Thor’s hand, but his brother’s grip is firm, unmoving.

“Stop playing, Odinson,” Loki sputters.

Thor’s eyes lower. “You know you love it, you slut.” He slaps Loki’s cheek in short intervals, teasingly as he lets go of Loki’s cock. “Now, open up.”

But of course, Loki wordlessly obeys. There’s nothing else he can do.

Thor keeps fucking Loki’s mouth. There’s a certain amount of satisfaction Thor finds in seeing his brother in an utter discord, with disheveled hair that is normally always neatly combed behind his ear. He’s pretty sure the rope is going to leave bruises on Loki’s wrists for at least a week. Maybe he shouldn’t have tied them so tightly, he thinks. Thor’s got a filthy mind filled with things an Asgardian shouldn’t think of.

Goddamnit, being on Earth has really given him some perspective. Lots of thoughts on the Subject, as Tony had told him once.

It’s only an obvious matter of time before Thor finally spills into Loki’s mouth, groaning loudly. He’s buried deep into the hilt, Loki’s nose tickling the base of Thor’s cock. Thor remarks how great it is that Loki has no gag reflex again. When he pulls out slowly, he hears Loki swallow and Thor sees his adam’s apple bob. It’s hot.

_Now_ is the time Thor is finally able to focus on Loki. His neglected cock is still achingly hard, screaming for release.  

“Your turn,” Thor says softly. Loki, completely drained of energy (courtesy of Thor), doesn’t reply but feels his heart flutter at the surprisingly gentle tone.

His cheeks are tinted red from both Thor’s handling and his own flustered body. His wrists are limp behind his back, and in a fit of exhaustion tries to untie the knot for the umpteenth time to no avail. Thor’s hand is wrapped around Loki’s cock, moving in quick strokes. After up to an hour of no stimulation, his hips jerk into Thor’s palm immediately, desperate for friction. Each movement causes Loki’s stuttering hips to follow Thor’s hand, meeting his hand with frantic thrusts. Loki keens into the contact, holding back his voice feebly. He feels his body tingle wherever Thor touches him.

Loki doesn’t warn Thor when he’s about to climax. He shudders with a faint moan, and then he’s spilling himself all over the carpet. Thor continues to move his hand up and down, stroking Loki through his orgasm until the black haired man is completely spent.

Panting, Loki collapses onto the bed. His wrists are still tied up, which Thor now tends to, untying the rope.

Thor was right. It’s already leaving behind angry looking bruises and spots where the skin’s been rubbed raw. That has to stay for at least a week.

The two lay on the bed, side by side. A nearby window seethes with gentle moonlight, shining upon Thor’s godly build next to Loki. He looks almost peaceful in this state. Loki reaches out to comb his long fingers through the blonde hair lightly before straying back, fearing he would wake the god.

He’s so beautiful. Loki doesn’t deserve this.

It’s the most Loki will ever get out of the afterglow. Within just 30 minutes of laying next to Loki, Thor looks like he’s finally about to drift off until his eyes dart wide open again. The entire time, Loki’s been staring at him and meets his intense gaze drowsily. Obviously, in the dark Thor doesn’t notice. He probably assumes Loki’s already shut down, fast asleep.

Thor is silent as he gets up and dresses quickly, grabbing Mjolnir from the edge of the carpet. Without giving Loki time to blink, Thor’s already halfway out of the room, his back facing the bed.

Loki _knows_ Thor’s about to leave to Midgard again. To see Jane. He always does after he feels like Loki’s unconscious and asleep. He knows. It happens every damn time. He’ll wake up the next morning by himself, alone. It’s the feeling you get when you sleep with the most attractive person in the world and get your ass plowed crazy, or your throat fucked raw and you thrive in it all. Until you wake up the next morning and it all feels like a hazy dream that never happened because that attractive person left. Gone without a word. Sometimes with a note on the bedpost, sometimes nothing at all. You felt like you knew it all, but when that person’s gone, you’re plopped back into the endless black hole of desire. Always on the search. For what, you don’t know.

Maybe you find it. You most likely won’t.

Loki for sure thought he found it. But when he sees the broad silhouette in the doorframe, that confirms his answer again. He knows that he really loves Midgard and Jane. So he isn’t sure why he says,

“Stay,” Loki’s voice is in no state to command. It comes out quiet and fragile, a quiet breathy plea. In the dark room, it sounds like the voice a frail ghost. “Stay the night. For once.”

There’s a pause in the air, as if time stops just for this moment.

When it seems like Thor isn’t willing to come back into the room, Loki sighs, barely showing how crestfallen he actually is. He moves the bed covers up to the top of his forehead and curls inwards like a shrimp, hiding how pathetic he feels.

The dark silhouette blossoms into a sculpted body and handsome face as he walks back slowly.

Loki holds his breath as he hears Thor sigh softly, and suddenly feels a change of weight on the bed.

Wordlessly, Thor wraps his arms around Loki. His lips barely brush across the nape of Loki’s neck, making him shudder. He pulls down the covers to reveal Loki’s flustered face. They were spooning.

It was the best feeling ever.

Thor’s radiating body heat begins to warm Loki up more than the bed covers ever would, and he’s silent but happy when Thor leans in to kiss Loki’s jaw gently, just below his ear.

“I’m taking your answer as a no if you don’t say anything. You’re aware of that, right?” Loki scoffs, pouting in the dark. His fatigue begins to take over as everything begins to tune out and all Loki sees is black. Thor smiles.

“Of course, I am.” He squeezes Loki tighter, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and/or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Thank you :)


End file.
